Letter
by Real.Smile
Summary: Because Viktor knew that she'd come to him eventually, even if he had to wait forever for her.  Entry in New-tsubaki's Because of Love Challenge. One-shot


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey there! So this is my first entry in _**Mew-tsubaki's** Because of Love Challange. I don't really like the ending, but it think that the meat of the story turned out pretty well. So I hope that everyone that reads it enjoys it. _

* * *

><p><em>Because Viktor knew that she'd come to him eventually, even if he had to wait forever for her.<em>

* * *

><p>She'd written him a letter.<p>

After eight years, she'd actually written him a letter.

When the brown barn owl approached his window while he was eating dinner, alone, he'd dismissed it. The only people that wrote him were fans of his Quidditch styles, his parents, and friends. They were all people that could wait. The brown owl landed gracefully on the back of the chair that he occupied and peeked the back of his head once. The Bulgarian swatted at the bird and landed on his shoulder. The bird shook it's leg with the letter on it and fluttered its wings, hitting the side of Viktor's head with its wings. Then it flew and landed right in front of him, staring, as if daring the Quidditch player to not take the letter. Irritated by the bird, Viktor snatched the letter from the bird's leg, getting bitten on the finger as a punishment for the roughness of his action, and flew off into the night.

Viktor opened the letter roughly, tearing the seal. However, his roughness was immediately regretted after he saw the feminine handwriting on the rolled parchment. It was her hand writing. He knew her handwriting anywhere. He'd watched her read over her notes and write them for almost an entire school year. He'd recognize it anywhere. The man smoothed out the edges on the paper and mended a torn edge. He was going to keep this.

_Viktor,_

_I read in the Prophet that you were in town for Quidditch. As you recall, I don't keep up with Quidditch all that much, but I do read the Prophet. I'm glad to see that you are still doing Quidditch. As I recall, it's what you are passionate about. And as I also recall, you are rather good at it. But I'm beating around the bush. I was wondering if you wanted to get together while you're here. Catch up and reminisce on the old times. I'm free this week, all this week, so just write me back. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Viktor's heart pounded. She wanted to see him. She wrote to him so that they could meet. He hadn't persuaded her or anything. He'd done nothing.

With shaky hands, Viktor took a quill and parchment and started on his letter.

_Hermione,_

And then he was stuck. He didn't know what to write back. I think I can squeeze you in on Tuesday, sounded stuck-up. He'd squeeze her in any day. Hell, he'd miss Quidditch for an hour with her. But he couldn't let her know that. He wouldn't let her know that. He sighed and crushed the quill in his hand. He was Viktor Krum, the best Quidditch Player that Bulgaria, the world, had seen in ages. He was Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Bun-Bun, as described by Rita Skeeter. He was Viktor Krum, the boy that had girl following him around every school campus that he visited. He was Viktor Krum.

And yet, when it came to Hermione Granger, he was Viktor Krum, scared to death of her judging him. Who was she to judge him?

She was Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter. Hermione Granger, the woman that no matter how hard Viktor tried he couldn't get her off his mind. Hermione Granger, brilliant Gryffindor. Hermione Granger, the fourth year that intimidated Viktor Krum. Hermione Granger, woman that held the key to Viktor Krum's heart. She was Hermione Granger the woman that Viktor Krum loved.

However, there was only one thing standing between the Bulgarian and the Englishwoman. Well, more like one person: Ronald Weasley. The red-haired boy from Hogwarts that the aforementioned woman was in love with. The poor, pureblood from England was standing in the way of him being in love with the Muggle-born woman. Even at the young age of fifteen, Viktor was able to see the bond between the two, He knew then. He knew when he fell in love with her that there was another. However, he hoped that he could change her mind and he would be her one and only. Of course, it hadn't happened that way. She'd never written him, and he'd ever had the courage to write her. So his love fell for the Weasley.

Just as his quill touched the parchment in order to reply, the owl flew into his window again. Not wanting to be abused again, Viktor quickly took the letter and opened it.

_P.S. No need to worry about Ronald. We've hit a rough patch and agreed to see other people. _

_Hermione._

Viktor sighed and scribbled his reply, as if nothing had happened. Her postscript didn't change his reply, only reinforced it.

_Hermione,_

_We will meet at the Leaky Cauldron, Wednesday at noon._

_Viktor Bjorn Krum_

Viktor sent the letter with the waiting owl, who bit his finger affectionately, and watched it fly off into the night once more. Viktor returned to his cold dinner and exhaled. He pushed his food around with the plate with his fork, but ate no more of it.

She'd written him because she and the Weasley were in a tough spot. He wondered how many other people she'd written a letter too. Or was he her first choice. If Ronald hadn't been in the picture, would he have been her original choice, and not her second. He sighed pushing the thought aside. Second choice or not, he was a choice, and that was good enough for him. He knew his waiting would pay off. He knew that if he stayed faithful to the one he loved, it would end well. Because Viktor knew that she'd come to him eventually, even if he had to wait forever for her.


End file.
